Yet Another Game Show!
by violentluck
Summary: You can ask questions or dare any of the characters of Death Note. Yes there is a lot of them but no one runs out of ideas to dare a character. Please review. T for language and the substance of the dares.
1. Chapter 1

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_ For those lawyers that are looking to sue, get yourself a cat and get laid (if you can of course)

So I could not help myself so I created my own game show type thing! So here is the ground rule:

No strong lemon, think of the kiddies that is underage.

Ok so, you can dare any character for anything you want or questions that you want to ask. I'll try to keep them in their character but Ooc is very likely. You can do practically anything to them that you want, just keep in mind the rating k? So that is the intro for this random, over used but hilarious show scheme. My Co-Host is Tripp.

Me-Say hi Tripp!

Tripp- Hi people.

So send reviews for the Death Note peeps.

Mello- We are not chickens, nor the marshmallow things either.

Me – DEAL WITH IT! *whacks Mello with a book*

Mello: Ow you crazy bitch!

Tripp- As they fight, which Jey is going to win, I'll finish the rest of the intro: Any yaoi paring is accepted and most dares are accepted. Also, send punishments for not doing the dare nor answer the question. If none is provided, then Jey and I will use the standard one of the dipped in chocolate and be the center of a huge group of their fangirls, or any other punishment that we can think of. So send reviews so we can get started.


	2. Chapter 2 Clowns and Maneating Pigs

Me- I'm Jekyll

Tripp- And I'm Tripp

Both- And welcome to the Yet Another Game Show!

Me- I would like to thank the reviewers with their dares! So let's get started!

*Enters the main cast aka Light, L, Near, Mello, Matt, Mastuda, Misa.*

Mello- Shit….another fanfic…

Matt- another dare fanfic….

Me- Get over yourselves; the dares are not 'That' bad

Tripp- the first review is from .kyo

Me: Awesome name! Anyway this is what they said:

**Hey I have some dares for you guys.**  
**Mello: you can't eat chocolate for 2 minutes. No exceptions.  
Matt: Here is a pack of cigarettes *they are actually the exploding ones*  
Matsuda: dont have one for you, be fortunate.  
L: Kiss light and enjoy it!  
Light: We all know you are gay so admit it to the world.  
Misa: die by pigs.  
Near: Dye your hair some outrageous color and dress up as a clown. Then sneak behind someone and scare the carp out of them.  
Thats all for now!  
Bailee**

Me- ok soo Mello no chocolate!

Mello- *quits noming on chocolate* WHAT!

Me- That's right now hand over the chocolate. It's only for 2 minutes. *holds hand out*

Mello- *glares* Fine *hands over chocolate*

Me- *glares right back* All of the chocolate!

Mello- *curses under breath as he hands over all of his chocolate from his jacket.*

Tripp- Let's see how long you will last.

Matt- he going to kill someone, most likely Jekyll.

Me- I would love to see him try.

*30 seconds*

Mello- I miss you chocolate. *cries a bit but manly*

*Minute*

Mello- *eye twitchs* I WANT MY CHOCOLATE!

*minute and ½*

Mello- *has hold of Near and starts beating him*

Near: WHY ATTACK ME! I DIDN'T DO IT YOU MELODRAMATIC OVER REACTOR!

Matt: Melloo…put Near down! Ok you got 30 more seconds ok then you can get your chocolate…just chill…

Me- *just laughs at the situation*

Tripp: Mello if you don't put Near down, I will make you and You will never get your chocolate back, Got it?

Mello- *puts Near down* Fine….*grabs random knife and throws it at me*

Me- WHAT THE BEEP YOU BEEP BEEP BEEP *holds a 12 gauge shotgun to his head* I like you and all but DON'T YOU EVER THROW ANOTHER KNIFE AT ME AGAIN!

Matt: Mello here is your chocolate, your dare is done.* steals from my jacket, hands over chocolate*

Mello: *noms on chocolate* They call me short tempered…Jesus girl, no need to try to kill me.

Me: YOU STARTED IT FIRST YOU-

Tripp: Ok so moving on…Here Matt, here is some cigarettes that .kyo gave you.

Matt: Thanks! *puts one in his mouth and lights it, then it explodes, leaving his face black*

Matt: The fuck just happened to me? 0.0

Mello: Those cigarettes explode when you light them. A bit Loony Toon if you ask me, but it is funny to see your face though!

Matt:*growls* that was not funny *rubs the black stuff of his face*

The group: *bust out laughing*

Me: *wiping the laughter tears out of eyes* that was great! Soo what is next?

Tripp: *slightly out of breath from laughing* Congarts Matsuda, you don't have a dare!

Matsuda: ^.^ YAY

Tripp: Well L, you have to kiss Light.

L: *Drops fork onto the plate with strawberry cake on it* 0.o

Me: Yes you have to kiss Light, or else!

L: *moves closer to Light* Ok….

Light: 0.0

L: *leans in for the kiss*

Light: *leans in for the kiss as well*

Me: you guys are taking wayyy to long! *uses awesome author power and forced the kiss on them*

Tripp: Is that L's first kiss?

Me: I dunno, never asked.

*After a couple of minutes*

L: Light-kun tastes strangely like cake

Light: You taste of a Diabetic.

L: 14% chance of that happening

Light: *scowls*

L: Ok 15 percent and you are at 30 percent of being Kira.

Light: That's not fair-

Me: before we have a shout match here, the next part is Light, you have to announce to the world that you are gay.

Tripp: Wait you're gay? 0.o

Me: He has to be I mean come on, his last name spelled backwards is 'Im-a-gay'!

Tripp: Oh ok, makes sense, Light do it in front of all of your fangirls!

Light: Never. I'm not gay, it is just a coincidence.

Me: *gives him evil look and brings the 12 gauge out*

Light: FINE! *steps out on a random stage* I'm sorry ladies but I'm gay.

Fangirls: *some faint, but most went fangirl squeal, and starts taking pictures* YAY YAOI!

Me: Oh Dear. *drags Light back by his ear*

Light: Ow that hurts!

Me: Get over it!

Light: NEVER! *No reaction from me* Fine…..*glares in my direction*

Tripp: Ok so Misa.

Misa: Yes Tripp?

Tripp: come this way

Misa: Yes Misa Misa will follow you.

Everyone: O.o …ok…

Tripp: *stops at the pen filled with man-eating pigs* Bye Misa *shoves Misa into the pit*

Misa: *lots of screams*

Me: wow…a lot of people don't like her do they?

Matt: Yeah….*plays his PSP*

*after a couple of minutes of screaming, there is none*

Tripp: she is dead now!

Me: *revives her with the awesome author powers*

Misa: *clings to Light* Misa-Misa don't like pigs…they're scary….*Light rolls his eyes*

Tripp: Last dare before the end. OK so Near, we are going to dye your hair orange.

Near: *drops toy* No

Me: you have to. Or it is surrounded by your fangirls, drenched in chocolate. Which is it going to be?

Near: Fine I'll do it…*follows me to the other room with all of the dyes*

L: What is the dare?

Tripp: Well….he has to dress up as a clown and scare people…I personally don't like clowns but I'm not scared of them.

*Near and I come out of the room and he is dressed as a clown, a very creepy one at that.*

Near: I feel ridiculous. I should sue….(Princess Diaries line, I don't own it either)

Me: You can't too bad! Ok so all you have to do is go up behind to some people and tap them on the shoulder, that is it.

Near: Ok *goes to a random group of people that happen to have the phobia of clowns, he taps a guy on the shoulder*

Random dude: OMFG IT IS CLOWN! *screams like a 5 year old girl and faints*

*the rest of the group runs in circles except one*

Random girl: DIE YOU CLOWN! *starts beating him with her purse, Near runs away, hoping she didn't follow him*

Near: never again…*growls, a bunch of bruises are forming*

Mello: so the sheep does have emotion, who knew? *laughs at the bruises and continues noming on chocolate.*

Tripp: I'm sorry Near, blame her *points at me and then hugs him*

Me: Tripp is a Near fan…very rare I know…

Mello: The sheep got what he deserves. He kinda looks like an Oompa Loompa if you think about it.

Matt: Their skin is orange not white…

Mello: But still…

Me: Ok so that is the end of this episode.

Tripp: Until next time, please send reviews.


	3. Chapter 3: a chocolate Matt and Kisses

Me: I'm Jekyll

Tripp: and I'm Tripp

Both: Welcome to Yet Another Game Show!

Me: These next sets of dares are from the courtesy and the awesomeness, Always Aftermath.

Tripp: Read Jekyll's profile for the disclaimer.

Me: Moving On!

*with awesome author powers, sends in the cast.*

Light: NOT AGAIN!

L: Don't be a drama queen Light.

Light: I'M NOT A DRAMA QUEEN!

L: Fine you are a drama king.

Me: You guys done now?

Light and L: Yes. *Light pouts*

Tripp ok so here is what Always Aftermath has in store for you all.

**Hey! Dares!  
Mello: Make out with Matt for 3min  
Matt: ... I don't know... Here's a play station! Oh and..(pours chocolate on Matt) have fun Mello! :)  
L:No sweets except if Light feeds them to you.  
Light: act like L's Boyfriend in public for a day!  
Near: No dare for you! Here's a laser canon! *kisses near's cheek*  
Bye-bye! And B says hi!  
-AlwaysAftermath**

Me: HEY B! moving onto the dares.

Tripp: Ok sooo Mello, make out with Matt for 3 minutes.

Mello: What for? *noms on chocolate*

Me: Its either that or be shot with a 12 gauge.

Mello: Get over here Matt.

Matt: what do you want? *completely apathy tone*

Mello: Kiss me.

Matt: O.O…..ok…*leans in for kiss*

Mello: *starts making out with Matt.*

*A wave of Fangirls of Matt and Mello come in for pictures*

Me: Wow….I didn't think that Matt would actually go for it.

Tripp: Oh well, It is what it is.

Me: True. While they make out, L, no sweets.

L: WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME SO!

Me: I wasn't done, and you call Light a drama queen….That light has to feed you the sweets in order for you to have them.

L: Ok, Light I would like cake please.

Light: No

L: *puppy dog eyes* please Light-kun?

Light: as long as you do not give me that look again. *stabs a forkful of cake and feeds into L's mouth*

Me: Must…..Have…..CAMARA! *starts taking pictures of Light feeding L*

Tripp: O.o….ok…..Damn the yaoi fangirl syndrome.

*After three mintues of making out*

Mello: *out of breath* Ok we are done now.

Me: So Matt, here is a Playstation. Go play.

Matt: YAY! *takes the playstation and starts playing some random shooting game*

Me: Ok Tripp, we are going to pour chocolate all over Matt. Keep Mello out of sight until I'm done

Tripp: Right-o, *distracts Mello with a chocolate bar and sprints off with Mello chasing her.*

Me: *pours chocolate sauce all over the oblivious gamer* TRIPP, I'm done!

Tripp: *out of breath* o..kk…*huffs* Mello is coming over here, I only had a small bar to give him.

Mello: *drops his wrapper, 0.0 at the sight of a chocolate covered Matt* CHOCOLATE!

*starts to lick it off, the yaoi girls come back for more photos*

Me: I could totally sell that off of ebay if I wanted to.

Tripp: You could, moving on, next part….Light, be L's boyfriend for a day.

Light: No

L: you want to. You have no other option. We're going to the Cheesecake Factory! *grabs Light's hand and drags him to the Cheesecake factory.

Tripp: We might as well follow him. *grabs Near's hand*

Me: It looks like the three of us, Mello is devouring poor Matt, which still has no idea what is going on. Mastuda and Misa disappeared, I bet they are on a date or something.

Tripp: True That.

*walks to the Factory and finds Light snuggled up to L.*

Light: Are you happy? *looks at L with dreamy eyes*

*A mother nudges her children out the door at the sight of Light and L*

L: Very much *not even looking at him but rather the cheesecake.*

Light: I love you. *kiss on cheek*

L: I love you more *talks to cheesecake*

Light: * pour* You love the cake more than me?

L: Of course not, you are sugar itself, addictive and sweet.

Me: AWWW HOW CUTE!

Tripp: mushy gushy crap…

Me: you are no fun…..*humph*

Near: O.O

Me: The last part is no dare for Near but an awesome laser canon and a kiss on the cheek.

*Always Aftermath comes in and kisses him on the cheek then vanishing*

Near: *blush* I'm very loved *plays with the laser canon*

Tripp: Yes you are *gives a hug*

Me: Until Next Time!

Tripp: Make sure you review!

Both: BYE!


	4. Chapter 4: Presidents and dresses

Me- I'm Jekyll

Tripp: and I'm Tripp

Both: and Welcome to Yet Another Game Show!

Me: I would like to thank the reviewers for their support. Moving on!

*Uses powers to have the characters appear again*

Mastuda: I have a feeling this is not going to go well…..

L: for once, I agree with you.

Me: Ok so let's see what SugarySpice 94has in store for you.

**Yay! A game show!*claps like a maniac* Annywaaay..  
Light:I have a question since your one of the most handsomest guy in Death Note! *Kisses Light on cheek and makes a face at Misa* Light what do you think of Obama? If you were president what would you do to help this world? Please answer Lighty-hunny-bunny! lol (Don't think you're safe from dares though hun)  
L:I dare you to wear...this *holds up sexy black lolita maid outfit* *nosebleeds at the thought of L wearing it* Oh! and pose and takes pictures in front of the fangirls (including me lol)  
To the rest of the Death Note hotties (Light *major nosebleed and drool*,Mello,Near,Beyond Birthday if you can,Mikami,..Matsuda,and Matt):*Holds up a pink,gold,blue,red,white,rainbow,striped lolita maid outfits* same as L! I want you guys to wear these and takes pictures!*  
That's all for now...*runs and kisses Light***

Me: *giggles* sounds like fun

The group of characters: 0.0

Tripp: I'm worried as well…

Me: First, Light your fan would like to ask you a question. It is what do you think about Obama and If you were President what would you do to help the world?

Light: Well….I can't have a strong opinion in case I offend anyone but He isn't a good president nor a bad one…that's all I can say. As for me being President, I would get the Americans out of debt by killing the people that caused it and so on and so forth.

Me: I guess that answers the question o.0. Moving on *reads the card and giggles, then hands it to Tripp*

Tripp: *giggles with me as she reads it*

L: May I ask what the dare is?

Me: *holds up the blacklolita maid outfit*

L: 0.0

Me: L you have to wear this, then walk on stage and pose for pictures.

L: *goes paler than usual* I don't want to

Me: you have no choice! MUHAHAHAHAHA!

The group: 0.0 she has lost it….

Tripp: She is really hyper from the extreme amounts of caffeine and cookies just now sooo yeah…..

Me: * shoves L into a closest with the dress* change into in Now!

Tripp: now for the big surprise! Here enters Beyond Birthday and Mikami!

*they show up, BB glares at Light*

Mikami: GOD! *glomps Light*

Light: Hi Teru….0.e

Me: Moving on *assists Tripp holding up the dresses that they have to wear* Here are your dresses!

Mello: OH HELLLL NO!

Tripp: You have to. No choice. Sorry Near.

Near: You are the host the reviewers are the ones that put us through this.

Me: Ok so here is the colors; pink, gold, blue, red, white, rainbow, striped. Matt you get the striped one; Near w/ the blue, Matsuda the pink one, BB gets the red one, Mello you get the white one, Mikami gets the rainbow. Did I miss anyone?

Tripp: Not that I'm aware of. So *shoves the others into the rather large closest with L to change*

Mello: No…Fucking….Way am I wearing that shit.

Me: No choice. *shoves him into the dress*

*10 minutes later*

Tripp: Time to come out now.

*the group comes out*

Me: OMG….must…have….CAMARA! *starts to take pictures*

Tripp: Come on stage! *Leads them on stage, to a huge theater filled with yaoi faingirls, squealing and taking pictures, the author of the dare is up front with her camara*

Me: L, give us some poses!

L: Fine…..*starts posing like a professional model*

Misa: Misa-Misa didn't know L-kun could model.

Tripp: Neither did I.

*about a couple of hours later, the fangirls dissipate and leaving our characters tired*

Mello: I'm done with this dress, let's get out of this frilly f-ing thing.

The group: Ditto….

*SugarySpice 94 runs up and kisses Light in the cheek, gives Misa a glare and disappears*

Light: What was that?

Me: that would be the very person that caused you to be in those dresses.

Tripp: as they change clothes, until the next time thanks for reading. Don't forget to review to continue this show!

Me: BYE WONDERFUL READERS!


	5. Chapter 5 Random OCs and the Innocent

Me: I'm Jekyll

Tripp: and I'm Tripp

Both: Welcome to Yet Another Game Show!

Me: These next sets of dares are from the courtesy of Heart's Icy Touch!

**Warning: Whitney and Kiano are from a crack fic of mine. Whitney is insane and Kiano is the son of a god and is immortal, which is a hassell for him since he always wants to die.  
Whitney: *Hugs L tightly* Fluffy-kinz mark two, *starts singing the song that never ends*  
Kiano: Hey, Light, write my name in your Death Note will you. I wonder if the power of a god can kill a god. *Smiles in the thought of dying*  
Me: Freaks...  
Both: Shut up!  
Near-Whitney wants you to hug her.  
Ryuk-Kiano said to give him your wings.  
L-Whitney installed a Muffin Button for you.  
Matt-I want to ask if you have ever tried online gaming.  
Mello-... Make out with Matt again, it was fun to watch.  
Light-Cover Whitney's eyes while they're making out, she's still pure.  
Misa-Kiano gives you a ton of make-up.  
Me: Why'd you give Misa something instead of hating on her?  
Kiano: I like how no matter how many times fangirls kill her, she's still alive. It reminds me of myself.  
Me: O... kay.  
Whitney: Light, can I open my eyes now?**

Me: Ok 0.o.. this shall be interesting….

*sends in the cast*

Mello: HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO SEND US HERE!

Me: as many times as there are readers. No more dresses, I promise for now.

Tripp: ok so on with the dares! L you are glomped and squeezed by Whitney *Whitney runs up and glomps the crap out of him*

L: I…..Cant….Breathe….*coughs*

Me: Ok Whitney, let him go before you kill him.

Kiano: I want to die

Tripp: we already figured that one out….Light kill Kiano with the Death Note.

Light: Sure! ^.^! *writes name down* Any minute now…

Me: Kiano isn't dead….what the fuck….

Kiano: I'm sad now….

Me: I'm sorry dude….

Tripp: Ok so moving onward. Next dare is for Near, hug Whitney.

Near: ok..whatever…*hugs the every-so-energtic Whitney, she bounces up and down in happiness*

Me: Good, move on Ryuk, you have to give Kiano your wings.

Ryuk: No.

Me: yes

Ryuk: no

Me: Yes before I remove every apple in a 1,000 mile radius of this place. Got it!

Ryuk: Fine….you're a werid human…I like you…*hands Kiano his wings* enjoy the wings.

Me: 0.0

Tripp: 0.0

The group execpt Ryuk: 0.0

Ryuk: What are you guys looking at me like that?

Me: you have no idea how much that sentence freaks us out to hear….MOVING on….next dare is for L, Whitney gives you a Muffin Button.

L: This is interesting *pushes the button and a muffin appears!*

Me: OMG! MUFFIN!

L: My muffin *noms on it*

Me: Damn….

Tripp: Next dare. It is for Matt, it is a question isif you have ever tried online gaming.

Matt: Of course. Who hasn't?

Me: Next one Mello make out with Matt again.

Mello: WHAT THE HELL FOR! *continues noming on chocolate*

Me: 'cause the reviewer wants you too.

Mello: Matt, kiss me again

Matt:….why…0.0

Mello: 'cause Jekyll says so and so does the reviewer.

Matt: Fine….*grabs the back of Mello's neck and starts making out.*

Me: Light, cover up Whitney's eyes while the make out is happening…she is still pure.

Light: Ok. *goes up to Whitney and covers her eyes*

Me: Misa, Kiano gives you lots of make-up

Misa: *glomps Kiano* THANK YOU Misa-Misa appreciates Kiano's gift.

Kiano: You're welcome

*Matt and Mello finish making out*

Whitney: Light, can I see now

Light: Yes you can.

Me: And that ends it. Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed this.

Tripp: Please keep the reviews coming!


	6. Chapter 6: more kisses and a son?

Me: I'm Jekyll

Tripp: and I'm Tripp

Both: And welcome to Yet Another Game Show!

Me: this next dare is for the awesome Always Aftermath!

Tripp: Read Jekyll's profile for disclaimer….since I forgot to say it earlier…

Me: Smooth…

Tripp: SHUT UP!

Me: OK *holds hands up in defense* don't kill me….Moving on!

*sends in the cast*

Misa: Misa-Misa is really not liking this place *clutches on Light* It is scary…

Light: For once I have the same thought.

Me: Ok so let's find out what Always Aftermath has in store for you all.

**Yay! *does happy dance***

**Near: Hows the laser canon? Try it out yet? It has Kira-radar! *kisses cheek*  
Mello: My best friend! How was Choco-Matt?  
Matt: in chapter 3 did you enjoy mello licking you?  
L and Light: here is Johnathan, pretend he's your guys' son! ;)  
Misa: I have a uber awesome dare for you! Go die in Hell.  
That's it! *hugs Near then Mello then Matt**

Me: Ok so we are starting out with Near.

Near: Yes?

Me: Always Aftermath was wondering how is the laser canon? Have you tried it out yet? It has Kira-radar apperentally. And she kisses you on the cheek.

Near: First off it is still good, Mello hasn't tried to destroy it yet.

Mello: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY SHEEP!

Near: Nothing at all Mello.

Me: *shoves Mello out of the room* It is his turn, you can yell at him later.

Mello:…..fine….*noms on chocolate*

Me: Please continue

Near: I have tried it out a bit, if I did have a Kira radar, then Light is Kira.

L: I KNEW IT!

Light: A Kira radar?

Me: Yes. It goes ballistic when you are around soo…that means you are indeed Kira.

Light: I AM NOT KIRA!

Me: Liar…*steals Death Note* and here is the proof.

Light: I SHOULD HAVE-

Tripp: Moving on! Next dare goes to *looks at card* Mello!

Mello: What do you people want now!

Tripp: She asks how was Choco-Matt?

Mello: Strangly enough, It was fantastic.

Matt: That's why you were licking me!

Mello: You were covered in chocolate! You out if all people should know that I would lick you!

Mastuda: *nosebleed* 0.e

Me: It happened when you and Misa disappeared.

Mastuda: Ok….

Me: so the next dare goes to….*giggles* Matt!

Matt: Now what?

Me: did you enjoy being licked by Mello?

Matt: *blushes a bit*….maybe a little….it felt more weird more than anything, imagine someone licking chocolate off of you!

Me: You got a point. *grabs Jonathan*

Jonathan: HI!

Me: Congratulations L and Light, here is your son.

Light and L: 0.0

Light: When did this happen?

L: I have no idea….*hugs Jonathan*

Me: ok do why don't you guys go some place with him, Hm?

L: Sure! *grabs Jonathan's hand* Come Light!

Light: Where are we going!

L: to the ice cream parlor!

Light: Of course *sulks behind L and Jonathan.*

Me: the last dare goes to Misa!

Misa: Misa Misa here!

Tripp: We can see that…

Me: *reads card* I like how Always Aftermath thinks!

Tripp: What now?

Me: Misa, die in Hell!

Misa: But…But..0.0

Me: But nothing! *shoves her into hell to die* MUHAHAHAHA!

The group: O.O

Tripp: I have no explanation for that one….Jekyll you are just a strange person….

Me: Thank you!

Tripp: That was not a compliement.

Me: I DON'T CARE!

Tripp: ….ookk…That is the last of this episode.

Me: Please send more reviews and thanks for reading!

Both: BYE!


	7. Chapter 7 OC and a bald Misa

Me: I'm Jekyll

Tripp: and I'm Tripp

Both: And welcome to Yet Another Game Show!

Tripp: We don't own anything, just an FYI

Me: They already know that.

Tripp: Don't hurt to repeat it.

Me: True that. Anyway, we have a comment review from PoisonXLily

**I feel your pain, Tripp.  
Yaoi is horrible and stupid.**

Tripp: FINALLY SOMEONE NORMAL!

Me: ….ok Tripp….. Back to the show….

*Uses awesome author power to send in the cast*

Near: This is getting tedious…

Mello: The sheep is right…every time we come in here, we are humiliated and tortured.

Me: GET OVER IT! And since when did you agree with Near there Mello?

Mello: When he said something I actually agree on.

Tripp: *looks outside*

Me: Tripp, I'm stumped, why are you looking outside?

Tripp: I'm looking for flying pigs. Mello never agrees with Near.

Me: 0.0…and you call me crazy…not that I deny it….Moving on! The next set of dares is from the courtesy and the awesome SugarySpice 94! Let's look on what she says.

**Yay! Updated! K anyway I have some more dares and truths..wait my oc wants to ask Light something..  
Misa Kyo (Kyo's not an actual Japanese surname,but whatever I like it!):Hey Light! How's it going? Did you like that sexy lolita dress I told you guys to wear? I took pictures! Also when are you going to stop pretending to date that Misa-Misa (Amane) trash and start the relationship with me?Also I dare Misa to shave her head bald and burn her lolita clothing K bye! *kisses Light for five seconds* (By the way she has reddish orange hair and violet eyes and even though her name is Misa too she hates Misa and is a complete opposite of her,but loves Light and lolita gothic style!)  
Rena Kyo(Misa's twin 's like a younger Misa Misa lol):Oh I wanna play! Pleease A-chan? I dare Near to marry me! So cute!  
SugarySpice94:..K whatever..  
Light:I dare you to...steal Ryuk's apples (Lol I'm braindead right now!)  
L:Poke Light and copy everything he says or does for 3 chapters  
Mikami:Shout "god!" and glomp Light everytime he says something or does something  
Mello:Go 6 chapters without aaaany chocolate!  
That's all I have for now! Update soon!**

Me: Ok…..

Tripp: I noticed that there is a lot of OC in this thing isn't there?

Me: Yeah but it is fun anyway! Well the first part goes to Light.

Light: What now…..*scowls*

Me: Don't be a humbug…Misa Kyo wants to say something to you. She is SugarySpice 94's oc.

Light: ask away.

Me: well…She asks how it is going?

Light: Fine I guess. 0.o

Me: she also asks that if you liked the Lolita dresses that she made you wear.

Light: No I didn't. *scowls*

Tripp: Well, you are a wonderful cross-dresser!

Light: *mumbles* only if I had my death note…..

Me: and she is wondering when you are going to stop pretending to date, and I quote, Misa-Misa (Amane) Trash and be in a relationship with her?

Misa: THAT BITCH! *she trys to attack the other Misa but I have my 12 gauge at her head, holding her back*

Light: Misa is a reliable source and I have tried to stop pretending, it is Misa's fault, not mine. I would like to be a relationship with this girl

Me: Misa

Light: Yes Misa ….wait….the girl's name is Misa?

Me: That is right. It's Misa Kyo. You weren't paying attention were you?

L: I do believe that Kyo isn't a Japanese surname.

Tripp: L, that is the way SugarySpice wants it, so quit being a smart-aleck.

L: Fine if you are going to be that way. *goes to the edge of the room and eats cake*

Light: Yes I was! I haven't met you Miss Kyo, if we did I don't remember, so that is the reason why we are not in a relationship.

*Misa Kyo runs into the room, kisses Light on the lips for 5 seconds then disappears*

Me: What a Diplomatic answer. And that was her btw.

Light: How come when people kiss me they disappear?

Mello: Jekyll, I didn't know that you knew big words.

Me: Fuck you man, I maybe blonde but I'm smarter than I look, smartass…Too you long enough for an answer? And to Light, I dunno.

Tripp: Yeah…she is a little cranky, not enough sugar in her system.

Mello: And they call me an asshole.

Me: you are an asshole but a lovable one! *glomp*

Mello: Is she Bi-polar as well?

Tripp: No, just a lot of patience but a short fuse…Next Dare! Misa, you must shave your head and burn your Loltia dresses.

Misa: Misa-Misa doesn't want to.

Me: do it.

Misa: No

Light: Just do it, you can buy more clothes and your hair will grow back.

Misa: Light-kun won't love me without Misa's hair.

Light: *lies* yes I will *metally rolls eyes*

Me: Ya' Know, that whole third person thing is pissin' me off.

Tripp: NO FIGHTING!

Me: Just saying. *holds up a shaver* Hold still.

Misa: No

Me: *ties her to a chair and shaves her hair off* Done with that part.

Tripp: I got her dresses *drops the dresses into a firepit.*

*I douse it with kerosene and hands Misa the match*

Me: light the match and burn the clothes, you have no choice. *Misa has tears coming out of her eyes as she lit the match.*

Misa: Misa-Misa thinks you are evil.

Me: You if you spell it backwards it spells live. We are all evil in some way. It is the degree of evil we are.

Tripp: Do worries, I have a wig for you to wear.

Misa: *puts it on* Misa-Misa thanks you. Misa-Misa doesn't get with Jekyll means.

Tripp: You're welcome and no one does.

Me: That was hatin'!

Tripp: It is true though.

Mastuda: 0.0 what happened here!

Me: we shaved her head and burned the slutly clothes.

Tripp: Don't you have sympathy for her?

Me: Nope. I hate her.

Tripp: Next part! Near you are getting married!

Near: 0.O to WHO!

Me: to Miss Kyo's sister Rena.

Near: Ok *disappears out of the door to the other room*

Me: WE HAVE A WEDDING *wipes tears out of eyes*

Tripp: are you seriously crying?

Me: IT IS SOO CUTE! *hugs myself*

Mello: She has Bi-polar problems or something.

Tripp: Stop that whole 'she must be bi-polar' business. You are making fun of the condition bi-polar. It is not right.

Mello: I don't know who is going to kill me first you or Jekyll.

Me: She will.

Tripp: That is because you are one of his fans

Me: POINT!

Tripp: that was the point.

*we all sit down as we watch Near get married to SugarySpice's other OC.*

Near: Happy now?

Me: Yes I am! It was beautiful!

Tripp: It was a nice service. Next dare, Light you must steal Ryuk's apples.

Light: Ok *steals apples but realized how pissed Ryuk is now*

Ryuk: That was no nice! I wants my apples. *starts twisting up like a prezel.*

Me: Like you could be the judge of nice. I can't be either. Moving on, L you must mime everything Light does for the next 3 episodes.

L: Why.

Me: that is the dare. It will be fun and you get to poke light.

L: *goes and sits next to Light and pokes him*

Light: That is annoying.

L: That is annoying.

Light :0.0 Stop that

L: 0.0 Stop that

Light: *gets up and moves away. L follows him*

Me: This is actually funny!

Tripp: It's like having 2 five year old kids.

Me: Indeed

Light: STOP THAT

L:STOP THAT!

Matt: how long does this go on?

Me: three chapters

Matt: This is going to be funny.

Me: I think so. And he has to do everything Light does and poke him.

Tripp: Let's move on. Mikami.

Mikami: Yes?

Tripp: You have to yell 'God' and glomp him whenever he does something or says something.

Mikami: GOD! *glomps Light*

Light:NOT YOU TOO!

L: NOT YOU TOO:

Me: Light looks like he is going to kill someone.

Tripp: Indeed. Last one before the end, Mello?

Mello: Of course…..Matt gets spared and I don't….What is it this time? A paper-cut to the eye?

Me: A little melodramatic? No paper-cut to the eye, it is no chocolate for 6 chapters.

Mello: I'd rather have the paper-cut. Not on your life will I do that shit.

Me: You will do it.

Mello: You don't scare me.

Tripp: I would take that back if I was you. Jekyll without sugar is like shaking a bear's cage. Not a good idea. Hand over the chocolate.

Me: *tackles Mello and steals all of the chocolate and hands it to Tripp* There you go.

Tripp: Thank you Jekyll.

Mello: *sulks to the emo corner* I hate you all.

Me: Poor little emo. I love you too Mello.

Tripp: Until next time, please send reviews and thanks for reading.

Me: BYE!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Mello is better

Tripp: NO Near is Better!

Random camera dude: Ladies, we're on!

Me: Ok random camera dude!

The Camera dude: It's Nick

Tripp: Ok so hello I'm Tripp!

Me: Mello is still better. Hey, I'm Jekyll

Both: and welcome to Yet Another Game Show!

Tripp: We do apologize for that discussion you had to hear. We have been arguing for a good hour before the show.

Me: so we are going to continue with the show. I do also apologize to the Misa fans for last chapter. I just really don't like her, neither does most of the reviewers so far. These next sets of dares are from our regular and soo awesome for reviewing Always Aftermath!

Tripp: Let's see what she said.

**Light and L: So how was my five yr old cousin Johnathan? Did he behave! You get to have him for ever!  
Near: sorry Near, blow up a transformers toy. *kiss cheek*  
Mello: *throws working gameboy costume* the buttons actualy work.  
Matt: play Mello  
ByeBye! *hugs near***

Me: Shweet. So L and Light, how was lil' Jonathan?

L: A sweetheart

Light: A demon

L: a demon

Me: it couldn't be that bad. And you can have him forever

L: YAY!

Light: NOOOO

L: NOOOO

Me: 0.0…ok…

Tripp: For those that have forgotten, L has to repeat everything Light says and does for another 2 chapters.

Me: Next part goes to….*reads card*….the writing on the card is getting smaller!

Tripp: No it hasn't you need a new prescription for your contacts. That's all.

Me: Oh ok! ^.^

Tripp: the next part goes to Near. Poor Near….

Near: what is going on?

Tripp: Optimus Prime gets blown up.

Near: NOOOOOOOOOO *now depressed at the sight of burning Optimus Prime then a huge plastic explosion*

Me: but she does apologize for it. We will get you one next chapter.

Near: Ok….

*Always Aftermath comes in, gives a hug and a kiss on the cheek to Near and vanishes*

Near: I feel better now. I'm so loved. *Tripp hugs him and kisses him on the cheek too*

Tripp: Yes you are!

Mello: WHAT THE FUCK! How come he gets all the love but I get torture…..* I run up and glomp him to the floor and kiss him*

Me: you are loved, just in different ways that's all.

Mello: Get off of me Jekyll. *shoves me off*

Me: well this next part goes to you Mello.

Mello: Now what!

Tripp: you are just cranky when you have no chocolate.

Matt: He is….I can't believe we have to put up with it for another 5 chapters!

Tripp: Again if you have forgotten, Mello can't have chocolate on his own for another 5 chapters.

Mello: WHAT DID YOU SAY MATT!

Matt: I'm simply stating the obvious. No need to try to kill your best friend.

Mello: True. Continue Jekyll…..

Me: Ok so you have to dress in this! *holds up a Gameboy outfit*

Mello: Why?

Tripp: It is for Matt too. And the buttons work, according to Always Aftermath.

Mello: Fine….

*He disappears and comes back dressed like a Gameboy, but it works!*

Tripp: Now for the Matt part. You have to play Mello.

Matt: OK! *runs over to Mello and starts pressing buttons.*

Mello: Hey that feels weird!

Matt: Hold still, let me get past this part…*goes into intense gamer mode*

Me: This is just funny to watch!

Tripp: indeed my friend, indeed! So that ends this episode of Yet Another Game Show. Thank you for reading and please review, it makes Jekyll and I very happy.

Me: Until next time!

Both: BYE!


End file.
